


Importante

by niv



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, One Shot, spoiler 1x07
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niv/pseuds/niv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de haber seguido el consejo de la ayudante de la fiscal Connor se había quedado con mal sabor de boca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Importante

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí después de ver el capitulo 1x07 y me puse a pensar en que haría Connor al salir del edificio de Oliver.  
> Espero que os guste

 

 

* * *

 

 

Después de haber seguido el consejo de la ayudante de la fiscal Connor se había quedado con mal sabor de boca.

Había comprado un ramo de flores decidido a disculparse, pero frente al 303 se había acobardado, cuando ese hombre abrió la puerta y Connor se dio cuenta de que era el nuevo amante de Oliver apenas podía respirar, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Todo se volvió peor cuando el hombre de la espátula le reconoció ¿Tan importante era ese hombre para Oliver que le había contado quien era él? ¿Lo que le había hecho?

Salió del edificio tan rápido como pudo, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba aire, deshacerse de ese estúpido ramo de flores y también una copa o puede que más de una.

Así es como terminó en uno de los bares de estudiantes, sentado en una mesa apartada bebiendo hasta que apenas pudo reconocer a Michaela Pratt intentando hablar con él

\- Connor, por dios ¿cuantas copas has bebido?

\- No lo sé, qué más da

\- ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado para acabar así?

\- O-O-Oliver

\- ¿El Hacker?

\- Está… está saliendo con un tío

\- ¿Así que de verdad te rompió el corazón?

\- Yo se lo rompí a él, y-y-yo soy el malo, le engañe, me acosté con ese tío, Pax, el que se suicidó

\- ¿Te disculpaste, intentaste arreglarlo?

\- Lo hice, hoy

\- Han pasado semanas

\- Ese tío, el de la espátula

\- ¿Espátula?

\- El que estaba en casa de Oliver me dijo q-q-que si de verdad me importaba Oliver no volviese.

\- Y el de verdad te importa

\- Oliver es demasiado bueno, solo le jodería la vida

\- Anda vamos, te llevaré a casa

Al día siguiente Michaela seguía en el apartamento de Connor cuando este se despertó

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Café ¿Quieres?

Connor puso una taza y la chica se la rellenó

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - repitió

\- No te acuerdas que pasó ayer

\- Parte

\- Apenas podías tenerte en pie

\- Y que, ¿Ahora se supone que somos amigos?

\- No, solo es una tregua temporal hasta que volvamos a clase

Michaela miró a Connor

\- ¿Qué miras?

\- Eres un borracho muy comunicativo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ayer, borracho me hablaste del hacker, de lo que pasó

\- Ya no hay nada entre Oliver y yo

\- Por favor, ese chico te importa

\- Tiene a alguien que lo cuida

\- Mira, no me caes bien, y si tuviera que ayudar a ese chico a elegir entre tú y el tipo de la espátula, sea quien sea, le diría que lo escogiese a él. Pero al menos Oliver debería saber que fue algo más que un par de polvos y una herramienta para ti.

Sin decir una palabra más Michaela dejó su taza sobre la encimera, cogió su bolso y salió por la puerta del apartamento.

Connor no se movió, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho la chica, no quería que Oliver pensase eso, había sido mucho más

Finalmente decidido dejo la taza en la encimera, se duchó y vistió y se dirigió directo al apartamento 303.

Puede que Connor no fuese una buena persona, había pasado por la cama de decenas de hombres y había hecho cosas bastante malas para conseguir lo que quería, pero esta vez simplemente iba a decirle a alguien que era importante para él, sin trucos ni mentiras.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si quereis encontrarme este es mi Tumblr: nivia-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
